familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donna Tubbs-Brown
Donna Lou Retton Tubbs-Brown (née Jones, Rodman, Tubbs) is the current wife of Cleveland Brown, stepmother of Cleveland Jr., biological mother of Rallo and Roberta Tubbs, one of the main cast members of The Cleveland Show, and later a recurring character on Family Guy. Donna is a very nice, pretty lady, who is so much more polite and hot than Loretta Brown was, so it's good that Cleveland married her and started a new life with her. She is the source of some attraction from Peter due to her firm breasts and large hot ass. Biography Donna made her first appearance in the episode "The Splendid Source", where the guys made a stop by Virginia and saw Cleveland again. Cleveland introduced them to the rest of his new family. Donna impatiently told them that she was still waiting on their wedding gift, and Peter told her that the gift was the show. Donna's voice was heard in the episode "Baby, You Knock Me Out", where Cleveland sent Peter an audio-voice recorded birthday card. Cleveland was heard asking Donna to mail the card for him and Donna yelled back, saying that she was too busy with her own work. Donna appeared again in the episode "Cool Hand Peter", The Brown Family payed Quahog a visit, and Donna hung out with Lois and Bonnie for the week. They did things such as getting drunk, dressing up Brian, and talking about which movie actors they think are hot. In the episode "Life of Brian", she was seen with Cleveland and Junior at Brian's funeral. In the episode "Baby Got Black", the guys made a prank call to Cleveland, all the way over in Virginia, pretending to be Loretta. They called him in the middle of the night and so he had to get out of bed. The back of Donna's head was seen, sleeping in the bed. In the episode "He's Bla-ack!", she and the rest of the Brown family had officially returned to Quahog, following the events of the cancellation of The Cleveland Show, making herself a recurring character in Family Guy. In the episode "A White for the Coloreds", Donna and Lois got into a fight, when Donna spanked Chris for breaking her great grandmother's urn. They forbade their husbands to hang out with each other, and started hating each other's races. Episode Appearances Note: Any episode prior to "He's Bla-ack!", Donna was only a character on The Cleveland Show, and only made referential cameos on Family Guy. Her first appearance as a series regular was in the aforementioned episode. *The Splendid Source *Baby, You Knock Me Out (Voice Only) *Cool Hand Peter *Life of Brian (Non-Speaking Cameo) *He's Bla-ack! (First appearance as an official character) *Death of a Mailman *A White for the Coloreds *Hot Pocket-Dial *Turkey Guys *Wacky Races *The Book of Joe (Cameo) *Junior Sized *Herpe the Love Sore *Take My Wife *Pilling Them Softly *The Heartbreak Dog *Peternormal Activity (Scary Story Version) *Dr. C and the Women *Take a Letter *Peter's Sister *The Peanut Butter Kid (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Inside Family Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Shot in the Dark *Kicking Arse *Roasted Guy (Cameo) *Papa Has a Rollin' Son *Baking Bad *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date (Cameo) *Hot Shots (Mentioned) *Saturated Fat Guy (Mentioned) *Passenger Fatty-Seven *Stand Your Brown *How the Griffin Stole Christmas (Non-Speaking) *At Her Lois *The Finer Strings *Peter in Purgatory *Follow the Money (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Peter Gets Fired (Movie Version; Non-Speaking Cameo) *Switch the Flip (Cameo; Bonnie's Voice) *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas (Non-Speaking) *Quagmire's Sexual Misconduct: Not On Tape *Family Guy Viewer Mail 3 (Genderbent Version) *Don't Trust the D in Apartment 23 *Brian Dates a Bitch *Mort Almighty *My Wife is Your Wife *Family Guy Through the Years (1950's Version) *Married ... With Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Married ... Without Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Regarding Carter *Con Heiress (Voice Only; Deleted Scene) *Family Guy Lite *No Giggity, No Doubt Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Cleveland Show Category:Female Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:African-Americans Category:Brown Family Category:Tubbs Family Category:Divorced Category:Married Category:Musicians Category:Mothers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Outside Characters Category:Coffee Shop Friend Circle Category:The Quahog Girls Category:Voices of Reason Category:Major Characters Category:Ravens Category:Generation X Category:Bigots Category:Hot Characters Category:Pink Collar Workers Category:Blue Collar Workers